Private:Nadia A. Truewater
Name: Nadia Alexandria Truewater Player: Alysanthia Court: Seelie Legacies: courtier Seeming: Wilder Kith: Sidhe Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 2 Charisma(Enthralling)4 Manipulation 3 Appearance(Bewitching) 6 Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Alertness 3 Athletics 2 Brawl 2 Dodge 2 Empathy 3 Kenning 3 Persuasion 3 Streetwise 1 Subterfudge 1 Crafts 3 Drive 1 Etiquette (Fae Court) 4 Leadership 1 Melee 1 Performance (Enchant Audience) 5 Stealth 2 Computer 2 Enigmas 3 Greymare 2 Investigation 1 Linguistics 1 (Cajun French) Medicine 1 Lore’s Changeling 2 Vampire 2 Garou 2 Lore 3 Medicine 1 Backgrounds Resources 2 Remembrance 2 Dreamer 2 Chimera 5 Mentor 4(penny) Arts Ledgerdermain 3 Gimmix Primal 5 Willow whisper Eldertich prime Oaken shield Heatherbalm Wayfare 3 Hopscotch Realms Actor 3 Fae 2 Prop 2 Merits Common Sense (1 point merit) Surreal beauty (1 point merit) Changeling eyes (1 point flaw) Glamour '''4 '''Willpower 4 Banality 3 Background Born in England originally, Nadia’s mother died during the birthing leaving the babe all alone in a cold world; luckily for the small child a nurse at the hospital took pity on her. Not knowing that the baby would be like her mother, a creature of dreams and fantasies. Running away from the institution and the country the nurse believed that they would be safe in the States, sadly though the woman was wrong and felt as if she was being watched all the time, as Nadia grew older the nurse became more paranoid and jumpy. So at the age of five the small girl knew what abandonment felt like as she watched the woman walk away after leaving her in a small orphanage in Louisiana, after that Nadia never heard from the nurse again believing the woman to be dead. As she grew older, Nadia was not as fit as the others, leaning more towards the pudgy side. This caused other kids in the orphanage to pick on her, either if was her weight or her height it didn’t matter they would find a fault in her. After a few years the orphanage was closed down due to low funds and not meeting the health regulations, left with only a few other children Nadia was sent to live at a foster home nearby. The home was ran by a elderly couple that enjoyed helping children in need, it was there that Nadia discovered her love of music seeing how the couple would bring all the children to church with them on Sundays. Not one for the religion aspect, she was more focused on the choir, after a while she got the courage to ask the foster mother to let her sign up and sing with them. For a while Nadia and the other kids had a very good life, until the foster father got cancer and the woman could no longer keep up with so many children, sadly her family was broken up and at the age of ten Nadia was once again homeless. As she was sent to foster home to foster home, she learned to speak up for herself and no longer let others put her down, and as she grew her features changed as well. Slowly her weight evened out and eventually Nadia grew a few more inches, a few people noticing the beautiful woman she would become as she grew even more. At the age of fifteen she was sent to live with what looked like a normal family, it had a mother and a father, as well as other children like herself but if only that was true. It turned out for the worse, the man and wife had learn to put up a front, fooling the social works and state in disguising their drug addiction and alcoholic problems. She learned the first night that living there would be hell, after supper the man had snapped when one of the kids had dropped his drink, spilling beer everywhere. Never before had Nadia seen so much violence, even on the streets it wasn’t as bad as the man abusing the boy. As badly as she wanted out, no one would believe her when she would speak of their horrible ways saying that the man in charge of the home enjoyed beating/degrading the children, many of times Nadia would protect the smaller kids and take their beatings. Finally after one night she screamed loudly at the man and woman, telling them she was going to the cops after being beaten. The woman to busy getting high didn’t listen to the kid, but the man went after Nadia, slamming her up against a wall she lost consciousness. Only to wake up hours later in pain and bleeding profusely from her lower reigns as well as her clothing severely ripped. After vomiting and trying to clean herself, she gained enough courage and walked to the police, bloody and beaten. When she got there, Nadia was only able to say help before fainting, the police quickly aiding the young bloody girl. Rushing her to the hospital they ran several tests, and as she woke up she swore that one of the nurses looked like he was half goat. Finally Nadia and the other children went to court; the evidence pilling up and they were able to lock up the hateful foster father. As he was taken away he screamed that he would find Nadia and kill her for ruining his life, she only ignored him and left the court house. Soon after that nightmare she finally found some stability when child protection placed her in a safe and reliable family just outside of the city of New Orleans. The family already had three other children but they happily welcomed Nadia into their make shift family, there she felt safe and secure no longer was she being bounced from home to home or abused for someone’s sick amusement. During high school she mainly focused on theater, glee, and dance line not bothering with any other extra circular activates, Nadia tried to hone her vocals and dance. Her instructor saw her potential, and often had Nadia sing the solos at competitions and she landed several main roles in theater. After graduating Nadia was offered a scholarship to a performing arts school in Florida, talking it over with her family they decided it would be the best choice for her. The move to the new state was interesting to say the least, once there Nadia found that she did not really fit in with the ‘art school kid’ crowd. To her the lot of them seemed like attention whores and whiny brats, after a few semesters she could no longer take the ‘drama’ of the school and the people. So as soon as she could she left the school, sucessfully finding a small apartment to rent and then later on finding work as a waitress in a local club not knowing what she would soon discover about her life.... ---- Saili Chimera Physical strength 1 dexterity 3 stamina 1 Social charisma 2 manipulation 1 appearance 3 Mental perception 3 intelligence 3 wits 1 Ablities kenning 3 empathy 3 alertness 2 greymare 3 lore (changeling) 2 dodge 2 Glamour 6 willpower 4 Powers Befuddle cost 1 point lasts as long as the chimera is in the precesnce of the person befuddled (target becomes confused ) enchantment cost 1 point per half hour per unenchanted mortal Hide cost 1 point for hideing itself 2 points to hide others..must me with in 3 feet of the chimera hideing them lasts for an hour per activation. (works like obfuscate you dissapear from peoples sight and they ignore you) scuttle 1 point per turn.(move at amazing speeds) wyrd 1 will power per half hour (can become solid and affect things in the real world) teleport 3 points to teleport others short distances